


Whose Are You?

by Fiona12690



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, Missing Scene, Spoilers: 2x05, possessive!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Summary: Spoilers for 2x05:What happens when Magnus hears what transpired at the home of Iris Rouse.Malec, Possessive!Magnus, Missing Scene, AU.





	Whose Are You?

_"Absolutely not!"_

Magnus opened the double doors that lead to his living room wide open. Clary and Simon followed close behind.

_"Is it possible?"_ Clary questioned insistently. _"Magnus, tell me can it be done, yes or no?"_ They followed the warlock to the balcony where he turned towards them. 

_"Sure, there are warlocks who have done this sort of thing, but what you're talking about is dark, dark magic. Its wildly unpredictable."_ Magnus explained seriously.

_"Have you ever done it before?"_ Simon asked.

_"No."_ Magnus stated firmly, looking Simon dead in the eyes, he continued. _"And don't encourage this."_

************

When he had been called to the residence and practice of another warlock this was not what he had pictured in his mind would be happening this evening. Magnus thought possible that maybe, just maybe the Clave only needed a consult. But this, this was something that he didn't expect. This place, an underground den for breeding warlocks and Alexander was in the middle of this mess. 

Magnus strode over to the shadowhunter in question. "Alexander."

"Mag..." Alec went to say, but was cut off. 

"Magnus Bane." In walked Victor Aldertree. "So, glad you could join us."

Magnus waved a hand sarcastically, "What can I do for the Clave?" 

"Iris Rouse has committed treason against the accords and a warrant for her arrest has been issued. She has harbored a demon in residence and impregnated mundanes, resulting in the birth of several downworlders. As Clave representative standing, it is my duty to inform you that should she be seen, her remaining years on this planet shall be spent in a dark cell in Idris." 

Magnus nodded, hearing the terms. "And of the children? They themselves are innocent."

"I'll leave that to you, Warlock Bane." Aldertree stated firmly before striding past Magnus and out the door with his personal guards. 

Magnus turned to face his lover. Alec opened his mouth to speak up when Magnus held up a hand. "Explain later, Alexander."

************

It was nearly pitch black in Magnus's penthouse when Alec stepped through the door. "Magnus?" 

Hearing a snap in the dark, the lights came on. There sat Magnus in a chair by the balcony looking pensive. Alec slowly walked the distance from the door to the living room in a few seconds but was stopped short of reaching his boyfriend. With a wave of Magnus's hand Alec's feet were stuck to the floor.

"You want to tell me what you were thinking, Alexander?" Magnus spoke firmly getting up from his chair. "To find you in the home of Iris Rouse, you reeking of her magic? Did you go to her for help? What did it cost you?" The elder man grasped Alec's face in his hand. 

"It wasn't for me, Magnus." Alec muttered honestly. "It was for Clary, she said she found a warlock who claimed she could bring her mother back." 

Magnus snarled. "I warned that girl not to mess with dark magic and she has the nerve to involve you in her scheme." 

"It wasn't a scheme and I went willingly." Alec protested, trying to move. "Magnus..." 

Magnus reached up, weaved his fingers into Alec's hair and tightened his hold on the strands. "Messing with forces you shouldn't. What you did was utterly stupid Alexander! You need to understand that you are mine and there are things in this world that I will not have touch you, and those with dark magic be one of them!" 

Magnus pulled Alec to him, their lips met in a bruising kiss. "Tell," _Kiss_ "Me," _Bite_ "Who," _Nibble_ "You," _Kiss_ "Belong," _Lick_ "To?" 

"You." 

**END**


End file.
